Dark thoughts
by Alone in the blight
Summary: A collection of *mostly* incoherent rambling and ideas in regards to our beloved dark souls universe. so come , undeads and hollows, gather around our virtual kindled bonfire and enjoy the tales!
1. Boss I

**A/N: hey everyone, I would like to apologize for not writing in a while; college life and what not hindered me… let's get to business shall we?**

**So many of you have read my fic thinking they are utterly shite … and they are probably right; I don't excel in writing grammatical correct stories and my style is a wee bit repetitive and dull. However my forte lies in the power of imagination and innovation. I have these brilliant ideas and plot locked in my thick skull of mine… they are always poorly executed almost every damn time. So in short, this fic is but a collection of original ideas related to dark souls for you, fellow author. Should you find an idea or two interesting, just pm for using it and I will grant you such permission!**

**Now let's get started!**

**(note: I will describe my ideas in a way suited for novelization and for the game itself whether it is one or two. Sooo yeah) **

**. . .**

_**Tethers of Astora**_

**Background: **In a desperate attempt to halt the advance of the undead to his city, king Orose unchained the soul of an everlasting dragon known as Finir who was killed in the great perish yet his soul clanged to this world and resisted the course of nature. Orose though he could consume such ancient soul for great power to repel the madness outside his city wall but such power corrupted the mortal with ease. The events afterwards are shrouded by vagueness and uncertainty left to be discovered by the player/main character.

**Appearance/setting: **the boss manifested its hatred and wrath across the whole city and such the boss is actually the city itself with abyss-dipped chains protruding everywhere along with unfortunate corpses of Astora's former citizens and soldiers

**Progress: **The chosen undead must carefully transverse in dark allies and murky streets in order to head for the origin of all the corruption around him. The ancient sensed his/her presence; it will try to eliminate him/her in a merciless and brutal by sprouting obstacles, combing meshes of flesh and bones with rusty dark chain to for gruesome and powerful foe, ambushing him/her when one is least expecting and many more.

The further the chosen undead dwells in the city, the more aggressive enemies are. Till he/she arrives to the main source (temple/palace).

**Fight:** it will be multi-staged:

- A plethora of animated corpse of the king's Elite knight will engage the player/main character. Crowd control is a must.

-three priests will join the fray when before the fall of the last knight. One is with defensive stance fending his comrades fiercely with healing spells and such. The other is truly offensive by using spells known to his homeland only while the last one is constantly inflicting bad aliments to the chosen undead like poison or the liability for more damage against magic damage.

-Orose, controlled by the everlasting dragon, will slowly stands up from his throne with two burning eyes glowing in the dark background. His shell in perforated by floating chains while his very chest has a dark fire blazing endlessly. At first he will try to impale him/her from afar and/or grabbing the player for a one-hit kill by the surging flames in his chest. The chosen undead must use the environment around him/her to entrap or to dismember the floating chains to nail the fallen king.

-seeing his pawns fall one by one, the dragon soul will finally interfere by itself. It will look like a half-scaled burnt everlasting dragon but in soul form. Its attacks varies from a fire breathing attack to manipulating chains. They will be very small window for attack and so the player must have a lot of patience in this one.

**Rewards:**

**-**as a powerful soul, it can be consumed for many souls (duh?)

-it could be offered to join a dragon covenant (like the one in ash lake) in this scenario, when one shifts to his/her dragon form, one will have the exact outer shape of such dragon. OR it could be offered to join an anti-dragon covenant…now joining a covenant will become something of importance not to be trivialized with, no?

- To forge weapons, armors , rings, miracles…. Here are some ideas:

_**Claws of the Tether **_

Claws forged by the soul of the Astora's infamous chained dragon soul. The weapon favors the ethereal or the soul form over the corporeal one and so it will suit invaders and phantoms more than a person in his/her world

**Finir's wrath **

An outlandish miracle created by the essence of a once ancient dragon. Floating chains will guard it's summoner for a limited amount of time fending it's master from possible assaults. However, the hatred towards human still residues in such chain… so one does not simply expect them to heed one's command every time.

**Raging dark dragoncrest ring**

A ring smithed from the essence of Finir itself. The ring loathes the walkers of flesh and for that reason it will reduce the damage taken from them only in soul form.

-it might have something to do with undoing the curse of the undead? Like finding some information about the whereabouts of the 'purest' humanity; the one in which when absorbed, it will never fade even after death? Hmm that might just gave an idea to start working on…

_**(optional):**_

Since the whole city channel the dragon's soul, it won't hurt to have a secret area or two where there are an item or a mini-boss that when acquired or defeated, the boss fight would be much easier ? (like killing the giant dude just before fighting the iron golem )

**That's all by now, Feel free to submit your own ideas or suggestions… lest you go hollow *wink wink***


	2. Boss II

**A/N: have you tried equipping batman?**

**Derrrp.**

** . . .**

_**Zulumak and Zen'il**_

**Background: **a magical paradigm constructed by those who came before. It sole purpose is to protect whatever dwells in the vault it is guarding. (insert better story here)

**Appearance: **

-The frontal half is Zulumak, it is a scarlet statue with a four different large great swords; three in each stone hand while the forth is in its mouth (his fourth arm is smashed). It shows rage, anger and many blazing expression on its lion-like face while the shape of its body is all masculine and youthful. Golden rings and bracelets are all over his body.

-The backside half is Zen'il: a bluish statue shaped to resemble an old man in a stone cloak. It wields a giant talisman on one hand while the other holds a thick catalyst. Its face is wrinkled with blue glowing tattoos yet it shows calmness and serenity.

Their size is similar to the giant skeletons (not too big not too small.)

**Fight:**

-The battle starts in a dark hallway in a ruined temple (or any ruined place.). Red and blue candles ignites on each side revealing the boss(es). Zulumak growls and yanks his fourth sword out of his scattered arm onto his mouth while the calmer half strikes the ground with his catalyst turning the fog gate to a blazing one slowly progressing to consume the player. The hallway isn't like Gwyndolin's so one must tread with haste lest the blue flames devour him/her.

-The 'health bar' is a bit unique in this fight… both of them shares the same bar ; Zulumak is one the far right side while Zen'il is on the left one (the bar is half red half blue indicating the health of the dyad). Now here is the trick: when a cleric for example hurls bolts of lightning at Zulumak, its health will not decrease… it will _increase_ the health of Zen'il since it absorbs any magical damage and vice versa (any physical damage done to Zen'il will increase Zulumak overall health.). The side whose facing the chosen undead will fight relentlessly till it takes enough damage to enter a 'dormant' stage allowing the other side to fight. In the end, when one's health exceeds the other completely, the dominant half will separate from the other withered half the battle will begin at earnest like any normal fight.

-Zulumak's excel at close ranged fight. His swords varies in strength, speed, damage..etc creating an aura of uneasiness around it. If the player backs up to gulp an Estus or whatever, it will charge with great temper leaving no rest or pity. Much like the tail system, arms can be severed given the right moment except the one in its mouth of course. In future fights, Zulumak will be missing arms if it changed to kill the player after dismemberment. It is very weak against any sort of magical damage while extremely resistant to physical one

-Zen'il on the other is all about long range fight whether it is with magic or miracles. When the player is up close, it will use its sturdy catalyst to squash the chosen undead to meshes and bits. Very resistant to magical damage but it is very vulnerable to physical damage.

**Rewards:**

**Zulumak (only acquired when it is dead in the second sole form)**

**-**lots of souls if consumed

-Four swords (three loot, one forged):

**The Plight harbinger **

A rusty dark greatsword made of pure stone. It must have been soaked in the blightest place to have such a toxic effect on flesh.

**The Demon's sigh**

A Devilish greatsword wielded by the Zulumak the Guardian with twitching eyes dripping blood on it. The swords hungers for souls so it would be wise to feed it to reveal its true potentials.

**Ash Greatsword**

This great sword is as light as a feather but at the same time as powerful as a crushing wave which makes it perfect for physically weak character. It , however, cannot be repaired so care is taken.

**Embrace of Zulumak **

A greatsword forged from the soul of Zulumak, the Half Sentinel. The weapon is extremely heavy and very difficult to handle but it pays off by shattering instead of its wielder when death embrace him/her. In the shattering, the soul of Zulumak is released attacked friend or foe mindlessly until the former wielder is finally dead.

**- Mask of Wrath**

_The flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long_

A fearsome red mask forged by the sprite of Zulumak. It boosts strength and dexterity by the double but decreases health, stamina and endurance by half. Furthermore, the mask cannot be worn unless the player equip at least one of Zulumak's four swords ONLY (no rings, armor , rings or any other weapon).

**Zen'il**

**-souls again.**

**-Stone catalyst: **

A Heavy, bulky stone catalyst forged by the soul of Zen'il. Aside from being an excellent catalysts, it can be used as a melee weapon given the required strength (It will require Strength ALONG with Int. req.)

-**Stone talisman**

An odd piece of rock crafted from Zen'il's soul. Even the holiest cleric won't recognize it as a powerful talisman from the first glance. Its heavy weight can smash skulls with ease.

-**Stone cloak**

A cloak worn by Zen'il and hemmed from its soul. it provide a decent protection against all types of damage. Nevertheless, it require the mightiest to endurance such weight.

-**Blue mask of serenity **

A mask engraved with glowing signs dropped by Zen'il after its defeat. It raises faith, intelligence and attunement by the double with no penalty except for the inability to equip any weapon or armour or ring aside from the stone set.

-finally, whatever is beyond the vault.

**What one would learn from the fight:**

**-**time is of the essence; if one would take too long on the fight… the altered fog gate will eventually kill him/her.

-adaptation to situations where one's style is useless in them. for example: a mage-only character who can't make a dent to Zen'il but at the same time too weak to face Zulumak.

-choosing the outcomes and rewards carefully: Should the player kill Zulumak (three swords plus two soul forgeable items) but suffers greatly by being a naked glass cannon of death or should he/she wait till new game plus three to fully acquire Zen'il set to become a slow tank-ish mage. It is basically short/good vs long/even better dilemma.

**Sooo yeah, here you have it! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Classes I

**A/N: another dark thought woo! This one would be a wee bit different. It will discuss creative classes according to one's origin thanks for dear toyko for implanting the idea in my mind c:**

** . . .**

**Thorolund**

**Maiden (Co-op oriented class.)**

**Background: **Armless female cleric, pouring her trust in her talisman.

**Starting items/spells/miracles: **

-maiden's set or something similar

- Talisman of the pure: a special talisman which is empowered vastly by the presence of a summoned paladin phantom.

-Ring of pure sight: a ring allowing her to see the hidden summon signs of the paladins of Thorolund to aid her in her quest.

- Unique Healing miracles combined with battle-avoiding miracle such as force.

**Style: **she will mainly act as a support as she won't do much on her own. However, she can acquire more offensive miracles later on. She will rely on evading pretty much all the time

**Restrictions: **

-No weapons or shields what so ever only talismans.

-Only light armor no heavy ones.

- No spells or pyromancy.

**Advantages:**

**-**lore wise, it would be great. I hardly think a maiden can wield a great club or demon's machete, no?

- The experience of being protected by a summoned phantom brings a new meaning to our community; to be partially helpless in a world of horrors is something we are not accustomed to.

- The bond between the phantom and the summoner would be drastically changed. He/she is here to protect you and you must ensure he/she will survive till the end of boss fight.

- It will unintentionally teach you how to dodge and evade… good for the turtle people who keep their shield all the time.

**Stats:**

-low vitality, strength and agility

-high attunement and faith and endurance.

-mild resistance, diminished intelligence.

. . .

**Paladin (Co-op, tankish class)**

**Backgrounds: **protectors of the pilgrimage-driven maidens.

**Starting items/miracles/spells:**

**- **A lower class paladin set, duller than ol' leeroy's

-a medium sized shield with some religious insignia on it

- A large great hammer

-Thorolund blue soap stones: a soap stone only see by the maidens.

- One or two offensive miracles with no healing miracles.

- Talisman of martyrs: its efficiency increased when he/she is summoned to the world of the maiden.

**Style: **Unlike the maiden, the paladin is heavily resistant to damage and can survive on its own. However, he/she will feel aimless with none to shelter from the world's harshness. He/she could either beat the hell out of their foes with their hammers or with their miracles.

**Advantages:**

- Again with the lore wise thingy.

-Also with the bonding issue.

-the exclusive- maiden-only summoning is kind of neat if you ask me.

**Restrictions :**

-No spells, no pyromancy

-no _healing _miracles.

- Heavy armor only.

-medium sized shields only.

- Great hammers only.

**Stats:**

**-**high vitality, strength and endurance

-mild resistance, faith.

-low agility and attunement

-diminished intelligence (doesn't mean they are all herp derpy though.)

**Soo how was it? :D **, **please do put your suggestions down below c:**


	4. Classes II

**A/N: hey, welcome back! I am SO excited for dark souls 2 c:**

** . . .**

_**Far East**_

**Dune walker (two handed glass canon.):**

**Background: **an underhanded fighter who excels in setting traps and ambushes, the harsh life in the eastern deserts taught them to expect the unexpected.

**Starting equipment:**

- Two curved swords like scimitar or falchion.

- Tattered light outfit for high mobility.

- Poisoned throwing knifes

- Traps like a bear trap which inflicts damage and cripples the victim slowing him/her down. A bleed/ poison trap would be nice as well.

- a ring which will render it's wearer completely invisible if and only if she/he remained still from a couple of seconds.

**Advantages:**

**-**A nimble, agile build that is more into dealing the most critical strike from the shadows trying to end the conflict before it begins in the first place.

- More dodging and parrying is never a bad thing.

- Adds more thinking to the game play. For example: imagine being invaded in the huntsman copse (dark souls 2 beta ), putting traps in entrances and exits especially in shadowy places would greatly hinder your invader making him/her an easy prey afterwards.

**Idea:**

It would be great if invading Dune walkers would invade WITHOUT the invading message ( XXXX has invaded for example.). it would provide the needed element of surprise as he/she wouldn't be mentally prepared.

**Restrictions:**

-Only curved swords, no shields and any other weapon.

-light armour only

- no miracles/magic/pyromancy.

**Stats:**

-high endurance, agility, resistance.

-low strength, vitality.

-Diminished faith and intelligence and attunement.

**Got a burning idea? Give just put it in the review or simply pm me!**


	5. Interesting OCs NPCs I

**A/N: I hate winter :c**

** . . .**

**Interesting OCs/NPCs I**

**Darksigh Kilme**

**Appearance: **a pale man with small black pores all over his body oozing thick black paste. His long hair is black and filthy from the oozy substance. His face is partially devoid of flesh and skin, the healthy portion is pale and skinny. His eyes have a faint purple glow.

Kilme wears a tattered black robe, almost cult-like. The robe's hood has worn off leaving small remnants. A small black pendant rests loosely on his neck. A shadowy figure always floats idly around him.

**Equipment: **

-a corroded bottomless box.

-Soulsigh: a dark, rusty katana with special powers.

- Kuro Noroi : catalyst of unknown origin. Like its wielder, the blighted wooden catalyst oozes the paste.

**History:**

Kilme was born in a twisted, sick dimension of Lordran where the fugitive pygmy reaped the lord's soul out of the other three lords. He , among his brother and sisters, served the dark lord in their covenant of Ashira which was dedicated to hunt those who would oppose the dark lord. Brave men, women and even children met their end by his soul sigh. His loyalty was blind and fierce. That was, till he met Malisse the abyssal witch…

Slaying the drifters from other worlds was one of the codes applied in the covenant of Ashira. Yet, his heart disobeyed his mind; he couldn't slit the injured woman before him. Even more, she pleaded for him to fend her for her invaders who arrived shortly. He killed the masked men after a fatal battle that would have killed him if not for the woman's aid. She healed his body with the power of the abyss.

After his recovery, she told her tale of dismay to Kilme. She was hunted down because of her knowledge of the abyssal arts from another world. Again, she asked for protection against her world and his as well and so he did. He hid her well away from his covenant and his dark lord. In such span of time, a blossom of unlikely love grew between them. The more time spent with her, the more guilty he felt from his actions of slaughter.

Eventually, he convinced her to depart this world and search for a peaceful one. His actions, however, were rash and reckless later on. His long secret was finally exposed as his covenant found out. In their process of escaping, Malisse was gravely wounded beyond her healing capabilities. Nevertheless, she didn't die when Kilme vanished from his world and thus she was in a rare state of limbo.

By time, the arts of the abyss merged within his mind. He absorbed the knowledge of his beloved in her odd state of limbo. The knowledge hidden in the library of that dead dimension he stumbled upon helped him as well to find a way to revive his love:

Normally, there are endless versions of a certain person scattered in various dimensions. At first, he thought it would be easy to locate the alternate vessel of Malisse and to empty the soul for Malisse to reside back in her shell again. Yet, upon doing so in a certain dimension, the shell couldn't contain her soul permanently and so he trekked from one world to another to find the perfect vessel.

**Interaction with player (in dark souls 2):**

This is where the fun starts; the first encounter will be at some place just before boss fight.

"**A blight day to you, friend. Do you seek soul arts aside from these petty hexes? The arts of the abyss have unseen potential. Heh heh heh"**

-if answer is no **"hmph, away with you then!"**

-if yes and the player is a man **"Well, I am fairly certain you will find my arts and wares savoury…"**

**-**yes and the player is female **"excellent! Here, you can have it. Consider it …. A gesture of good intentions heh heh hee!" **he would give a free spell and a discounted price for future transactions.

-using the talk option **"such world is dying away like a withered rose! Still, better than others; my eyes had its share of more corroded worlds! Hehe!**

**-**again **"this sprite? It is … it is a friend of mine. A dear one. I have been trying to return her to her rightful place for so long yet none appeases her. soon, you will be home me dear… soon."**

**-**one more **"me? I was everything…then nothing. I am trying to be something. My travels may have eaten my flesh and soul but never had it gnawed my will… my hope… never lose faith in your quest. No matter what obstacles stood against your path."**

**-**another time **" I see you are fond of chatting with me… could I … could I ask a favor?"**

**-**no **" i…see. My trust lies in my Soulsigh, then."**

**-**yes **"Marvelous! There is woman located in X (some place.). I want you to be alongside with me when I cleave her head; fighting her alone is but a death sentence to me. what do you say now?"**

**-**no the previous yes **"fine, then." **

**-**yes to the previous yes "**Magnificent! And I thought you would cower away! meet me at X and I promise you; you will be rewarded."**

-player arrives to X, summons Kilme and kill the npc **" *pant* she was a tough one for sure! now let us hope…" **the sprite around him repossess the corpse briefly but it returns back to Kilme **"Curses! I thought… thanks for the help, friend. Spot my blight sign near Y (the boss who was near Kilme). I shall aid you in your future battle with Y."**

**- **Player defeats Y with Kilme. If the player is a male nothing will happen afterwards; Kilme will be just another merchant Npc. _However_ , if the player was in fact a female, the following will occur:

"**You… you are my dear Malisse! Y-you have her grace h-her posture! I-I tried so hard to reunite with you that i-I forgot what you looked like! Alas fate has bonded us again. Yes… bonded us again." **He will try to kill the already exhausted player. If he failed **"close…so close… my dearest…"**

_**HOWEVER**_, if he managed to kill the player, A cut scene will roll over showing the departure of the player's soul so its vessel can be refilled with the soul of the abyssal witch. The duo will kiss while a special 'YOU SPIRITED AWAY' will appear instead of 'YOU DIED'

Here comes the troll bomb, once the player died, the whole profile is closed completely. If one tried to load it this message will appear '_cannot load without the player's body. Retrieve your body first.' _'To retrieve your body' the player MUST start a new character. In the new play thorough, the player will find a strange shade resembling his previous bodiless character who will guide him to a random generated place where there is a dimensional crack (like the one of Manus near the hydra.). He will travel with the spirit to her own world to where she was killed. The player will fight both of Kilme and the witch _**"sooo, your spirit persisted oblivion? And you summoned this fool as well?! My, have I underestimated you! Your life, drifter from another word, will end with my blade!"**_

During the two-on-one fight, Malisse will sometimes plead "_please! Let us be! Thine intentions are misguided! We longed to touch, to kiss, to feel each other. I bequeath thee, returneth to thy realm and begone!"_

_-_If the player kills Kilme first **"I-I am sorry my love…" **"_Thou hast the chance to flee. Now… now thou hast enticed the abyss inside me…" . _when she is killed_ " may the abyss… claims thine soul…"_

_-_Vice versa "_my most D-dear…" _**"N-n-n-nooooo! I will end your life!" **when he is killed** "My Malisse, My sweet Mailsse."**

**-**With that done, the first character will die for real only to be reborn in the bonfire… the profile will be available once more.

**Fighting style:**

**Kilme (before reviving Malisse):**

**- **He will enchant his sword with his beloved catalyst to give it an abyssal effect. He relies on parrying/dodging then slicing with his two handed blade. The sprite of the abyssal witch around him tries to help him by sending pursuers-like projectiles.

-He will use her catalyst if the situation needed a ranged approach.

-The pores all over his body will burst the ooze all over the player poisoning him.

**Kilme (after the revival.):**

**-**same as before but with the sprite and the catalyst.

**Malisse (before the death of Kilme.):**

- a variety of abyssal magic. Mostly are range-related.

**Malisse (After the death of Kilme.):**

-she will lose control over her body leaving the dark powers full control. She will be engulfed in the abyss which will reduce damage AND inflict damage upon hitting her. most of her spells will be empowered and more vicious.

**Rewards:**

-The reactivation of the first profile.

-An amount of souls

_-Soulsigh:_

_Item description:_

A blade forged in dark times from another world. Due to the countless souls it reaped, it drains the souls of its wielder constantly . Without souls, it will be naught but a slim chunk of useless metal. Darksprite Kilme, its former wielder, used to enchant it with the catalyst of his beloved for some devastating effects.

_-Kuro Noroi:_

_Item description:_

A catalyst wielded by the abyssal witch Malisse. The woman was an odd love interest to the primeval man. She pretended to have feeling for him for the sake of knowledge which dwelled within him. When she had her share of knowledge, she fled her world but the betrayed father of the abyss sent his agent to kill. Hence, she encountered her future true love.

A special spell is only bound to the catalyst _**'Dark blood' **__which enchant a right hand weapon the powers of the abyss eating the health, armor and even souls of the misfortunate victim. Unlike other spells, it doesn't require an attunement slot for it._

**Hoof! What was big! I might even write a fic about it x3. Come one guys, what do you think? We need more bright ideas here!**

**PRAISE THE SUN XD**


	6. An apology

**I am terribly, terribly sorry for my mistake. I accidentally uploaded the second chapter of the dark decent instead of the intended second chapter for this fic. About a hundred read it, they must be like 'da fak r we readin?!'. Our fellow author EarthScraper pointed that fatal mistake of mine a while back but I was too foolish to listen…. That's what happened when you don't read your fics after uploading.**

**Nevertheless, I uploaded the REAL chapter. Do try to read it :)**

**So again, my apologies to all my readers and fellow authors and friends. A thousand thanks to:**

**EarthScraper, the seeker64, Tokyo express, Eric soo and koryandrs for their support on this one. **

**Praise the sun! **


	7. Interesting OCs NPCs II

**A/N: Merry soul-mass! Ho-ho-HOLY SH*gets run over by Veselekov's executioner sleigh***

** . . .**

**Interesting NPCs OCs II**

**Nilath Of Catarina**

**Description:**

A hulky black brute with clean shaved head and brown eyes. He wears naught but a saggy trouser and two metal armguards and a certain diagonally cracked black onion helm. Scars all overs his chest, face and arm are more than enough to acknowledge his fighting abilities. His weapon of choice is two gauntlets made of an alloy of various titanites only known to him.

**Interaction with player:**

Player gets invaded in X by Nilath. He starts to wave from a safe distance. The following actions are available:

-If the player shoots first with arrows/magic **"Oof! I love a good fight! Come closer!"**

-If the player kills him **"Heh…i… I have met my worth, Alas…"**

-If the player does nothing **"Oh… well you are one of a kind it seems. Most thinks I am from the brotherhood of blood or some Humanity-carving fiend! I am simply here for a fight, a good one mind you! Let it be a dance of swords or magic, I care not! So, kindly will you grant me a duel?"**

**-**No **"ah, I see….unprepared are you? I will leave your world this time. Pray you will be so for I will not be so resilient next time." **he will use black separation crystal. He WILL come back when you die. This time he will say **"Aha! There you are! Prepare yourself!"**

-Yes **"Yes! Get ready! " **

-If player has a phantom/shade with him **"HA! I have fought worse! Let your death teaches you to fight honorably" he** will get so powerful that both the player and the shade will die no matter what (even in Ng plus) **"Sick hollows…"**

-If the player gets invaded **"my code of honour forbids me from our duel. Prepare for a rematch in the future." **He will use the crystal once more.

-Yes and the player kills Nilath **" A good fight…. My thanks…"**

-After defeating him, the player will find his summon sign near a boss fight. When summoned he will say **"you showed such skill in our last encounter. I would cherish a moment to aid my slayer in his/her blight. Shall we continue?"**

-Using talk option **"oh! My soul is so focused in fighting that I forgot to tell you my name! Nilath of Catarina at your service!"**

**-**Again "**Never heard of Catarina? You must have lived under a rock or something! Ha haw haah! Come to think of it, many of the brave adventures such as yourself deny the existence of my kingdom. Most interesting… hmm…hmm…"**

**- **Once more **"Chatting is not my domain; fighting is! Let's press on!"**

**-**Player will kill the boss with Nilath with EASE. He will say **" We sure did obliterate Y (boss)! Spot my sign at Z (another place). A red one, mind you! I would like to have a second chance against you."**

-Player summons Nilath at Z, kills him **"am i…losing…it?"**

**-**Player gets invaded in Q (different place). If Nilath kills the player **"YES! YES! RAAAH! Onto the Uzelukin"**

**-**If the player kill him, a special message in scarlet colour will appear in the same spot _'put your damn sign here…'_

-When doing so, he/she will be summoned as a black phantom on a large pillar overviewing the ruins of Catarina with tempests erupting in the raging sea up ahead and a ruthless storm with lightings and heavy rain for more 'dramatic effect'. Nilath will be standing next to the player; he will throw his helm to reveal his charred face.

"**One last time…. one last time. only one shall avail…" **he will gaze at the ruins. Then a sinister being will growl _"shooooww meeee yourrrr beessssssstt, morrrrrtalllll.'_

_-_If Nilath kills the player, A cut scene will roll over. Nilath will kneel whispering **"I don't know if you can hear this… but if you do, I want to thank you…for our last duel.**" He will rise up and leap from the pillar onto the slippery ground. Two red slits will shine in the darkness ahead. Only its golden tail will appear for a second before Nilath would charge. The screen goes black when the being breathes golden fire but just before impact.

-If vice versa happens, Nilath will say **"Gah…urgn..ahh! death… haven't been sweeter before! Heh heh…Cat…arin…aa" ** The hidden being will growl in disappointment "_ssuuucccchhh a weeeeaaakkk morrrrtttalll! Beeegoonnneee to thinnnneeee worrrrrllllddd, choooossseennn unnndeeeaddd."_

_ . . ._

**Fighting style:**

-Mainly, fist plumping to death with his gauntlets. If his foe gets to far, the heavy attack of the gauntlets will act similar to the golem axe.

- He will try to riposte, backstab as well.

**Rewards:**

-Souls

-If the player dies in the final fight , he will find the following next to the bonfire:

_**Charred golden Catarina helm:**_

_A helm wore by the mightiest of Catarina who were either heroes or of royal blood. The helm lost its luster and function symbolizing what had become of Catarina after the curse of the undead._

_**Fused titanite shards (x 10)**_

_Black, red, blue, white, twinkling and demon Titanite all mixed in this multi-colored shard. A skillful blacksmith could find it possible to use it on __**any **__weapon. Such shards were the outcome of the scattering of Nilath's gauntlets. Perhaps, after all these years, he failed to achieve his goal?_

_-_If the player succeeded:

_**Ehre**_

_The right gauntlet of Nilath of Catarina, Due to its hybrid nature, Ehre has random Divine, Occult, chaos, lighting and fire effects. Nilath was the shining star of Catarina. His ideas brought stability and prosperity after the undoing of the curse of the undead. Any sane person would gladly accept to be the king of such a great kingdom and yet Nilath didn't; for he had seen the throne as a prison which would shackle him from his ideas. He served faithfully under the king of his time till the rise of _**Uzelukin….**

_**Heras**_

_The left gauntlet of Nilath of Catarina, Its heavy attack will send random wave of energy due to the unpredictable nature. Many foes and fiends fell under Nilath fists and so he dared to challenge the everlasting dragon Uzelukin on behalf of his country. The sinister dragon agreed to play his little game. However, the dragon defeated him and yet it didn't kill him. Instead, it extracted a tiny fracture of its soul and inserted in him to witness the havoc up ahead. Nilath was frozen in fear as it was the first time he was defeated in his entire life. He watched helplessly as the dragon of old destroyed his kingdom bit by bit._

_Despite such events, Uzelukin allowed Nilath to live. Since then, The sole survivor of Catarina spent centuries in honing his skills by invading other worlds to fight Uzelukin one more time. Another hero from a different time ended his life. Had she/he thought of the other possibilities before raising his/her sword? _

_ . . ._

_**Sooo yeeeah that is pretty much it! sorry if it is unpolished (like always lol) but I want to sleep. G night,folks!**_


	8. Dark wars I

**A/N: so here is a dark scenario of mine with score to different attribute and factors to the upcoming battle! Remember, reviews are my fuel of motivation!**

**Dark wars I**

**Darkwraith Vs Servants of Chaos**

**Casus Belli: Humanity/Potential threat.**

**D.W (Darkwraith.): **Kaathe consider the daughters of chaos as a thorn in his throat. Day by day, they grew in numbers. They have been scorching the land high and low for humanity diminishing the probability of acquiring them. Also, he didn't want to have any rouge member like Kirk. (+1)

**S.C (Servants of** chaos.):The fair lady is suffering... she needs humanity...for so long, Darkwraith phantoms have invaded Blighttown. They grew bolder in their invasion killing other servants or potential members seeking the fair lady. The knight of thorns spoke of their horrors in new Londo and Oolacile… such blight must be stopped. (+2)

**Morale:**

**D.W:(low morale.) **Most of the Darkwraith are merely fighting for themselves for the sake of better survival further onward in the future. Of course, they heed the Kaathe but of benefit not of loyalty. (0)

**S.C: (high morale.) **Each and every servant is willing to die for the fair lady. They are united under one strong banner. However, should the fair lady die, all would break loose (+1)

**Partakers: **

**D.w: **

**-**The fallen knights of new Londo, few but strong… they could withstand hard blows (+2)

- Dark masses of souls, even fewer but they are deadly with their wisps (+1)

- Darkwraithes from different regions and origins. Their offensive variety could be a deceive factor in the upcoming battle **(+3)**

- The four kings: though this is not their fight, they would surely desire all of the humanity brimming in the fair lady. However, they would be weakened from venturing outside of the abyss for the first time in centuries **(+5)**

**-**Kaathe: the serpent itself won't engage in the battle, however, he will oversee the operation itself with some cunning tactic (+2)

**S.C:**

**-**The servants of chaos. They are however less varied than the Darkwraith due to the common interest in pyromancy. A large portion of them will be from the great swamps. Their numbers is a little bit lower than them as well **(+1)**

-Kirk, knight of thorns, he was one of them… he knew their brutal tactics. He will surely set plans to counter them **(+2)**

**- **Eingyi and his kin: though they are mostly good for nothing, the parasites inside them is a menacing threat to anyone (+3)

- Quelaag: she is a formidable foe who will char anyone or anything meaning harm to her sister. (+3)

- Quelana: the mother of pyromancer will defend her corrupt sister no matter what. (+3)

-Cragspider: a minor obstacle to the Darkwraith but an obstacle nonetheless (+1)

**The battle ground: Blighttown/Quelaag domain**

-Ghouls: their sheer numbers might be a slight obstacle for the invading Darkwraith (-1). The servants don't have such problem (0).

-Poison swamps: a major part of the battle will happen in the deadly swamps, the Darkwraith (-2) are more likely to suffer casualties due to the high poison resistance of the servants and their allies (-1).

-Infested Barbarians/mosquitoes: an annoying threat to both sides D.W (-1) S.C (-1)

**Weapons:**

**D.w:**

**- **Wider array of swords, axes and such. Their dark sword is quite powerful with some swift moves and their dark hands is quite useful both offensively and defensively (+4)

**S.C:**

- Lesser array of weapons with no special covenant of weapons (+1)

**Magic:**

**D.W:**

**-**More focus on magic. Some might even possess some of the dark magic in Oolacile (+3)

**S.C:**

-Less focus due to their interest in pyromancy (+1)

**Miracles:**

**D.W:**

**-**More due to their variety (+2)

**S.C:**

-Less for the previous reason (+1)

**Pyromancy:**

**D.W**

-Significantly less, only the every basic ones (+1)

**S.C:**

**- Great fireball, fire whip, power within, great chaos fire ball, chaos storm, fire storm, fire tempest, toxic mist, poison mist, great combustion, undead rapport …. (Buttfucked Dickwraith is buttfucked.) ** **(+6).**

**Healing**

**D.W:**

-Estus flask (limited.) (+1)

-More healing Miracles (+2)

-more humanity (+2)

**S.C**

**- **Unlimited Estus flask ( two bonfires ) (+3)

-Less Healing Miracles (+ 1)

- Less Humanity (+1)

**Final score:**

**Darkwraith - Servants of Chaos**

**25 - 27**

_**HOWEVER, this is not the full story! Tactics and strategy are essential as well. Without a solid plan, one would surely fall! I might write my version of the outcome in the nearby future. Do share your thoughts with me! Till then, see ya ! **_


	9. Dark wars II

**A/N: soo, here is the second part! I hope you enjoy especially you, Sir cloud!**

** . . .**

**Dark wars II**

**Objectives: **

**D.W:**

**- **Crushing the servants once and for all.

-Devouring as many humanities as possible.

-(OPTIONAL) capturing Kirk alive… Kaathe would love to have a little chat with him.

-(OPTIONAL) unveiling the secrets of chaos pyromancies .

**S.C:**

-Keeping the fair lady alive.

-Neutralizing such threat.

-(OPTIONAL) killing Kaathe; this way they will cut the head the Darkwraith ending its reign.

**Strength **

**D.W(Total 12500):**

**MAIN FOCUS: MELEE**

**- 1st division: 500** New Londo Darkwraith plus 50 dark masses of souls and 1400 members in dark set leaded by undead king Jar-Eel.

-**2nd division: **1700 light melee Darkwraith members leaded by one of the four kings.

-**3rd division: **1800 heavy melee Darkwraith members leaded by another king.

-**4th division: **1200 mixed melee members accompanied with 500 archers and crossbowmen leaded by the third king.

- **5th division: **1300 dark magic casters leaded by the last king.

- **6th division: **1550 miracle healers/pyromancers/ remedy casters – Unleaded.

- **7th division: **500 mercenaries from the east, leaded by Shiva of the east (see why below.).

**-8th division: 2000 **mixed members- unleaded.

**-Kaathe royal guards: 500 members of Darkwraith (who are most trusted of course.)**

**S.C (Total 8000):**

**MAIN FOCUS: PYROMANCY**

**-Chaos Swords: **2000 mixed melee servant leaded by Kirk.

-**Chaos hand: **500 pyromancy buffers- unleaded.

-**Chaos eyes: **300 light melees –scattered.

-**Chaos 1st arrow: **400 archers/ bowmen – scattered.

-**Chaos 2nd arrow: **700 heavy archers/ bowmen – unleaded

-**Chaos heart: **1500 melee/pyromancer with 200 casters, leaded by Quelaag

-**Chaos Blight: **500 Egg carriers- leaded by Eingyi.

-**Chaos mind: **100 pyromancers – scattered.

-**Chaos Breath: **500 pyromancers –scattered.

-**Chaos wrath: **1300 pyromancers leaded by Quelana.

-**Chaos faithful: **300 servants guarding the fair lady.

**Preparations/Logistics (Darkwraith only.):**

-Bits of information were gathered about Blighttown, its surrounding areas and such. Kaathe knew that the poisoning swamps would be the end of his covenant and so his members were set off to gather as much purple moss clump as possible. He also encouraged his caster followers to spread the spell remedy among each other. The lower members of Carim who had their precious ring of resistance were forced to give the ring to more powerful members.

-By accident, a member had made contact with Shiva of the east who in return exposed his desires of finding the chaos blade in blighttown or what lied beyond. He also stated that he knew his way around blight town as well; for there was another hidden passage just near new Londo ruins. Upon hearing such news, Kaathe himself appeared before Shiva offering him whatever riches his heart desired and in exchange his eastern brothers would help his covenant down below. The eastern gladly accepted abandoning Alvina in a tick.

-Food, water, various supplies and others would be carried by hollow slaves. (No bottomless box here.)

**Span of preparation: 3 months.** . . .

**Tactics (Darkwraith only.):**

**MAIN FOCUS: SCORCHED EARTH.**

**-**Currently, the number one priority was to establish a base at Blighttown. Despite Shiva's second entry, Kaathe preferred to split his army into two groups; one would take the regular way from the depth to blighttown (facing the gaping dragon in the process.) and the other would take the other way around. He expected some sort of attrition on the way to Quelaag domain and so he put the weak and the expendables in the front line. As for himself, four king and Jar-Eel they could simply use the abyss to teleport to their destination. However, they aren't foolish enough to pop right next to fair lady. Gwyn only knows what sort of surprises the servants had set for them.

- The first goal is to acclaim the bonfire near Quelaag domain; it would be a superb secondary base of operation. It would act as an Estus refilling station as well.

-Kaathe intended to leave no space for pyromancer to cast; the Darkwraith should finish them off with both their blades and their precious dark hands. Should they retreat, his dark casters and archers would finish them off (although they are small in number.)

-As for melee fighters, the overall shock of three of four kings (one would fire abyssal magic along with the caster division.) would easily break their formation making them an easy prey to the dark hands. The dark soul mass would scatter them as well with their wisps.

- There were various bottle-neck pathways to the fair lady…. A suitable place for traps and so Kaathe wouldn't give any orders to advance till he would be fairly certain.

-The 8th division would serve as reserve in case something urgent occurred. While the eastern mercenaries would do some covert operation (most of them have flip ring/ring of fog from Alvina.) dealing with minor nuisances and acting as scouting parties.

-Should they barricade themselves inside, Kaathe would either try to conduct small skirmishes or to find another way to the fair lady. A direct assault might be conducted as well but only when they were weak enough. Maintain the siege is not favorable due to his covenant limited supplies of moss clumps.

. . .

**Unleaded: Leaded by a higher ranking servant/member… I simply ran out of npcs. **

**Scattered: scattered across blighttown in various hidden locations. They had a specific command to heed issued just before the battle.**

**Also, I won't mention the preparation and the tactics of other side until the battle is over so there will be no spoilers.**

**Fight really begins in the next chapter! I will gladly accept any suggestion of yours in regards to the upcoming battle!**


	10. Dark wars III

**A/N: yet another chapter! I am starting to like my dark thoughts. I regard it as a little accomplishment of mine. Nevertheless, I would like to thank dear Tokyo for his suggestion in which he talked about how the Darkwraith are superior offensively while the servants of Chaos would be superior defensively. **

** . . .**

**Dark wars III**

**Day I (Status quo):**

**- **The first part of Kaathe army (1st, 2nd, 3rd, 7th division.) faced serve attrition from in their crossing from depth to blighttown bonfire. The gaping dragon alone killed over 100 members before dying. The basilisks, Ghouls, Blowdart snipers, Cragspider, infested barbarians reaped another 200 members. The morale was in issue as well due to the losses without some sense of triumph to compensate it.

-The second part met little to no difficulty in traversing blighttown… however, when they descended further in the tumbling wooden structure leading to the bottom level, it was set ablaze by Quelana herself with one strong tempest. Over 200 heavy melee members weren't quick enough to hurry to safety and so they hurled down to their death. It clearly left a sore impact on their overall morale. Through the red eye orb, the Darkwraith communicated with Kaathe giving him a heads up.

- The dark serpent was fumed; he expected it to happen again on his side. And so he came up with a plan:

Kaathe summoned two Serpents from the abyss from the swamps to the upper levels of blighttown. The two acted as a bridge of sort leading his troops to the bottom levels. Surprisingly enough, there were no signs of any life form in the swamp except a couple of hundred chaos servants near the entrance of Quelaag domain. The bonfire however was left unguarded for some reason. There were no skirmishes or actual contact than day.

**Casualties:**

**D.W: 500, no division lost. **

**S.C: 0, No chaos regiment lost.**

**Day II (Ocean of flames):**

-With the dawn of the second day, Kaathe commanded this 3rd light division and 2nd heavy division to engage the enemy in a spear-head formation with two kings on each side while a third king is in the middle while the 5th division would cast remedy constantly. Jar Eel personally led the charge.

-The chaos servants were aligned in three curves, with the first and third being the heavy fighters while the second was light ones. Pyromancers and archers were on the hill guarded by great shield-only servants. The first line casted iron flesh immediately.

- The swamp was unusually heavy that day; one would barely walk in it. Nevertheless, the servants fought furiously but both their training and their equipment was far less inferior in general than the Darkwraith. There was no place to roll; only to block and parry. The dark hand had sapped so many humanities during that day. Peculiar it was for the silence of the pyromancers seeing their brethren being slaughtered down there. The archers however focused on the three kings who were killing dozens by a single swipe. The king in the middle was firing dark orbs at the pesky archers on top of the hill.

-Kirk was caught by one of those kings who was trying to heal by sapping Kirk's humanity. The knight of thorns escaped his grasp and plunged the hollowed area in its chest killing it instantly. This act boosted the morale just a little but it was perhaps too late; since they lost more than 1500 in the battle … only less than 500 were fighting. They accepted their fate and casted power within. As their soul and body withered, so did the enemies around them. kirk fought till the end, in his last breath, he kneeled in ground and casted combustion on the swamp ground…

… And all went ablaze.

- The whole swamp was on fire devouring servants and Darkwraith alike. One of the four kings charred in the intense flame while the other dived into the abyss. Jar Eel was strong enough to retreat along with few others (Who were mostly light remedy casters). The remedy casters survived unscathed, their cloaks were smeared with tar… the cause of the ocean of flames. The pyromancers and the great shields retreated inside Quelaag domain.

**Casualties:**

**D.W: all of the 2nd and 3rd divisions (3500 in total.) And two of the four kings **

**S.C: The chaos sword regiment (2000), half of chaos 2nd arrow (350).**

**Day III,IV, V: **

**-**Healing the injured and reformation on both sides it were spent. The Darkwraith were waiting till the fire subsided. Kaathe sent half of the stealthy mercenaries to scout in silence along with some bowmen and archers in total number of 600 to an area up north. Arrows, dung pies, throwing draggers were all over them from every direction. They of course scattered and flipped easily around projectiles (they were harder to hit because of ring of fog.) but there were still some casualties. Most of the attackers were high up in the roots around the swamps who were an easy pick for the dark bowmen and archers. The Darkwraith was victorious that day.

-Kaathe was absurd to find servants away from Quelaag domain. He sensed some trickery lurking in the shadows… normally, he would send his reserves to investigate but he suffered too much to rely on a certain hunch.

**Casualties:**

**D.W: 100, most of them are Shiva's mercenaries. **

**S.C: Most of the chaos first arrow (350).**

**Total Losses:**

**-D.W: 4100, two of the four kings.**

**-S.C: 3700, kirk knight of thorns.**

**So yeah here is the first stage of the war. See you soon :D **


	11. Dark wars IV

**A/N: guys, have you seen the secret life of Walter Mitty? I saw it … it had many small cameos…**

**Like dark souls.**

**Just before the scene where Walter was about to give his skate board to the son of his love interest, there is this small kid playing on the street…behind her was a drawing on the wall. I am pretty certain that it was Solaire's sun with Praise the sun below it. This scene lasts for three seconds so I might be mistaken but I am certain of it… I just need some confirmation out there!**

** . . .**

**Dark wars IV**

**Day VI:**

-the swamps became a crusty, charred plain. The burnt stench reeked in the area for many days to come. However, Kaathe won't have to be concerned over the poisonous swamps anymore. The third king who barely escaped the intense flames was recovering from his wounds (mostly fire and tons of arrows all over his body.).

- Kaathe ordered the 4th and the 5th division to advance towards Quelaag domain. The last king would lead the charge. The narrow pathway leading inside would be trapped for sure and so he ordered the dark masses of souls to aim their wisps at the two east and west end of the witch's domain to create a path of their own. The progress was dreadfully slow as the rocks were sturdy… also the explosions would surely alerts the servants inside giving away the element of surprise. At least when the paths would be completed, his armies would have three paths to cross.

-the rest of his troops back in the bonfire were attacks by hails of arrows unexpectedly. One in particular hit Undead King Jar-Eel in the shoulder. He ordered his men (500 new Londo Darkwraith of the first division.) to follow his lead despite Kaathe's command which was to hold ground. Both light melees and archers were slaughtered with ease and yet the attacking forces just kept hitting and running away from the bonfire. The battle became more of a pursuit in the end…

…that was until the undead king faced an army of 500 pyromancers near the very edges of blighttown. They inhaled deeply and exhaled a miasma of toxic and poison breath. Confused and disoriented, the Darkwraith of new Londo died either out of suffocation (too many putrid around them.) or the poison/toxic running in their veins.

All but Jar Eel.

His strength and vitality was unreal as he leaped out of the cloud of doom towards the pyromancers. His unique dark hand sapped the essence of his foes upon a simple touch. Most of them were armless as well, relying on his/her breath only. Shiva witnessed such slaughter from afar with his binocular. He realized that the undead king was a hotheaded asset that must be rescued and so took half of the fifth division with him (dark caster after a hefty dispute.) along with his brothers and sisters.

-Upon arrival, the dark caster clouded the area with dark fog to conceal their dark beads and orbs which obliterated their foes with ease. The other easterns created a wall of fire surge to keep a distance between the pyromancers and the casters. Shiva could see other pyromancers scattered in the horizon but none dared to move and to help their brothers and sisters. The reason beyond that was unknown. The day ended with Jar Eel being heavily wounded and the paths being nearly completed. Kaathe was enraged of the cheap loss of 500 of his best men. If it weren't for Jar-Eel superior abilities, the dark serpent would have killed him for sure. He awarded Shiva with the dragon king great axe for his quick thinking and tactics.

**Casualties:**

**D.W: 500 (1ST division.)**

**S.C: Chaos breath (500), the remnants of the Chaos 1st arrow (50), Chaos eyes (300) … total (850).**

**Day VII:**

**-**Finally, the two paths were opened. The rubble from such paths was used to make this crude form of a wall by hollow slaves to extend their secondary base which now included the bonfire and its surroundings till the entrance of Quelaag domain.

-The 1400 dark members of the 1st division entered with extreme caution only to find literally nothing in the large hall. That silence was for mere seconds as the ceiling started to drip blood….

The foul egg carriers were willing to hang onto the ceiling somehow for the parasite to hatch above their foes killing the egg carriers instantly. About 500 corpses and hundreds of parasitic worms fell upon the unwary Darkwraith.

-Screams of fallen terrified Kaathe's army outside. But soon, the silence would prevail. Of the 1400, 600 survived the carnage. There was nothing to be done for the dead. In distraught, Kaathe sent his dark casters accompanied with some of Shiva's warriors to clear the area from these maggots as well as stripping anything useful from their corpses. Everything was running low; the men, the morale, the supplies. Kaathe was afraid to use **his last card**. But he might do so if the situation worsens even more…

**Causalities:**

**D.W:**

**-600 of the 1st division.**

**S.C:**

**-Chaos blight (500)**

**Day VIII:**

**-**Today would be the decisive one; Kaathe would mobilize his entire army including the half-healed king. Anyone who had a handicapping injury was executed at once so he/she would not hinder the progress. About 300 were mercilessly slaughtered by their fellow allies (mostly from the 1st division from the day before.). Shiva could barely control his men now. However, when someone tried to abandon the march of doom, he was cleaved in half by Jar Eel. The rest could either fight the Darkwraith and die or fight the servants and die… the latter was chosen.

Yet someone managed to slip from the dark masses to a secluded area where he vanished from existence by wearing the cat covenant ring.

-The hall to the second bell was now brimmed with a small regiment of pyromancers. They lined themselves up in several lines awaiting their grim demise. Kaathe was honestly surprised from seeing the fools throwing their lives for a weak pathetic woman. The nature of humans never ceased to amuse him.

-They merely survived for an hour. However, behind their 400 pile of corpses was a hot big red boulder blocking the entrance to the fair lady. 'So that must have been what they were up to' thought Kaathe. He barely lost a 100 from his first division which was a good thing considering. The dark masses threw up their wisps to blow up this pitiful boulder. When it was scattered, it revealed an avalanche of chaos fire magma which melted almost all of 1st division except a few dark soul masses and another 100 Darkwraith.

-At the same time, the undead slaves screeched as they were being plumped by a band of 50 infested barbarians with pyromancers using undead rapport on top of them. They didn't come for the slaves though; they were burning the precious unguarded supplies and plans, they met little to no resistance as expected. In a hurry, Kaathe sent the remnants of his 1st division to deal them. At first the battle was on their side but toxic darts from the shadows joined the fray which of course eliminated the 1st division in silence. In the end, this mind controlling regiment was brutally ended by the last two kings who were in fact tired from the whole battle. 100 pyromancers with 50 Blowdart sniper and 50 infested barbarian died horribly in this small battle.

-The magma had finally hardened allowing the dark army to marsh forward. The chamber of the fair lady was empty to everyone's surprise. Using the binocular, Shiva spotted a half woman-spider creature surrounded by hundreds of pyromancer in the demon ruins. That must be it….that would be their last pitiful stand.

-The dark army charged with some thundering war cries; finally, their target was at hand. The dark casters along with the two kings cheesed the servants with ease. There were casualties but Kaathe cared not at the moment; the death of the fair lady was all that mattered.

-Finally, the battle was over, only the fair lady was left. Kaathe personally stood next to her and said **"Alas! Your life will come to an end! The Darkwraith will bathe in your humanities!" ** His roar of triumph was met by a throat slash in his grey long neck of his as Quelaag revealed her true identity; all it took were some ashes, empty Cragspider sacs and a good acting to convince the dark serpent to come closer. Jar Eel was the first to intervene by a gruesome thrust in her midsection. He kicked her into the lava below. In her last seconds, she gazed at her brother, ceaseless discharge whom she tried to convince him to join her ranks. The fool was too busy caring about a dead sister to notice the demise of his other sister. Yet, her last screeches of agony awoke something deep inside him...Something that was slumbering for quite some time- memories.

- Quickly, Ceaseless groped the remnants of his dead sister. He was late… he was always late but not anymore. Such complex of urges and emotions created a maelstrom of fire was literally wiped out the entire army of Darkwraith but the Kaathe (who was heavily bleeding yet he survived somehow.)

-The demon ruins were blocked from the world in the process of Ceaseless' wrath as he started to destroy everything around him. The fool was buried under piles of rubble. Perhaps, he would earn some rest after years of torment.

-Kaathe reappeared again in blight town. He reached his breaking point as he saw an army of pyromancers leaded by Quelana along with a small army of blue phantoms leaded by Alvina herself. Kaathe started to laugh manically before saying :

"**Fools! ALL OF YOU! You have no idea what are true natures of the primordial serpents!** **We are born before dragons! Before humans! Before everything! We ARE the true everlasting! The red eye orbs… do you know where it came from? Why, young dark serpents of course! If a single young eye could teleport a man …. Now imagine what would happen with an old primordial **_**eye orb?! **_"

-The ground shook violently as Kaathe started to cry blood out of his big red twitching orbs. Seconds later, Blighttown was brimmed with hundreds of red phantoms from endless worlds. **"Kill them."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

So here is where the roads starts to split… since I am pretty sure some of you are wooing for Darkwraiths while others (Like me) are more inclined towards servants. So here are two possible endings.

**Darkwraith ending:**

_**Every story has an end…**_

_**-Although both the forest hunters and the servants fought valiantly, they were outnumbered one to a thousand. None had witness the true power of dark serpents before and so no expected the sheer number. Everyone died, none was spared. The location of the fair lady was still a mystery. Kaathe had finally followed his instinct and ventured to the other side of blighttown. A faint crying exposed the whereabouts of the fair lady.**_

_**She was at the great hollow.**_

_**-Traces of plight and pus leaded him to the helpless woman. She was crying in pain 'Quelaag? Is that you? The pain… I … the pain…"**_

"_**Your sister is dead. Everyone you loved and cherished is long dead…don't worry, you will join them soon." The Dark Stalker finished his sentence before gulping the fair lady in one go. His teeth chewed the poor woman without rest or pity. It was truly a disgusting scene with pus, extremities and maimed flesh wiggling in Kaathe maw. The bitter taste of flesh and pus mattered not for Kaathe as the juicy humanity started to appear. Thousands of humanities embraced the dark serpent… never had he this feeling of euphoria and joy. (I hope you are happy, ParagonEmil -.- ) **_

_**Servants Ending:**_

_**Every story has an end….**_

_**-Although both the forest hunters and the servants fought valiantly, they were outnumbered one to a thousand. None had witness the true power of dark serpents before and so no expected the sheer number. Even tremendous power could not be simply maintained especially with a bleeding wound like that. In the midst of the battle, Quelana looked back at the great hollow where her sister was hiding. She cracked a small smile before empowering herself with power within. With one blazing tempest, she cleared her way to Kaathe. She ignored the wounds of both her spell and foes, when she was near enough, she casted Chaos storm right in his wound.**_

_**History witnessed the death of a dark serpent for the first time. His shell exploded unleashing the millions of humanities in his insides into the air. The phantoms vanished as well.**_

_**-Quelana didn't have the chance to see her sister when Quelaag pleaded for her help ironically. So under the cheers of joy, she dragged herself to the great hollow. After all these years… she had finally find the courage to face her sister.**_

'_**Quelaag is that you? The pain…I… the pain….' Quelana never had the chance to say anything. She stood there for a second not knowing what to say, what to do.**_

_**Now it is …it is all clear.**_

'_**Yes Sister, I am here for you…' Quelana held her sister's hand. 'Oh Quelaag, my sweet dear sister…promise me not to leave me?'**_

'_**i… promise…' were her last words as her soul departed her shell once and for all (I am actually crying right now imagining the scene in my head…Dem feels, man.)**_

_**-The surviving servants, seeing such scene, decided not mention Quelana at all according to Quelana's wishes .they told the fair lady that Quelaag barely survived the battle only to comfort her for the last time before dying. Eingyi (Who survived the encounter somehow.) continued serving the fair lady with his newly acquired old witch's ring. He did his best to soothe her physical and mental pain. **_

_**-And so battle was finally wasn't a victory of some covenant… It was a victory of humanity over greed, tyranny and injustice. It showed how humans can be generous, self-redeeming and willing to sacrifice themselves for what they believe the most.**_

_** . . .**_

_**Chaos servant's tactics:**_

_**-The main idea was to divert the dark army from the fair lady who was transported to the great hollow.**_

_**-Hit and run, guerilla warfare style, skirmishes, Sabotage luring with traps and ambushes. They relied heavily on self-sacrifice to take as many D.W as they could.**_

_**-Quelana destroying the path to the ground levels crippled their advance. **_

_**-Dosing the swamps with tar was quite efficient, that's why they never casted pyromancy during the first fight.**_

_**-The undead rapport squad hit quite some vital spots…it didn't showed much effect but it would have if the war would have prolonged.**_

_**-The luring tactics plus the clouds of the poison/toxic did some damage as well.**_

_**-Maggots from above (don't ask me how) was a viable strategy.**_

_**-Lava avalanche thingy.**_

_**-The whole Quelaag decoy was greatly executed. Aside from her cameo, her forces gave the impression that this was the last of them.**_

_**-Quelana's army would love to help the skirmishes and Quelaag herself but they just couldn't expose their position lest Kaathe would send a major force to their direction (around great hollow.)**_

_** . . .**_

_**Apologies if I am getting sloppy near the end but I am REALLY tired, it is 3 AM here and as you can see I worked REALLY hard on this one. I rarely write past 1k+ so yeah.**_

_**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you have another viable way of offense/defense or perhaps another tactic? Do you want another war? **_

_**Leave a lovely review to boost my morale!**_

_**Oh and AssassinLord, Thanks for your suggestion, I had the idea in my head waaay before your review. But oh well.**_

_**Praise the sun! **_


End file.
